lost in time
by meravina
Summary: inuyasha tells kegome he loves her but will his love reach her though time
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: I know I haven't finished my other story but this hit me and I looked and didn't see one like it so here it is…_

Ch. 1

"damnit kagome come back here" the black haired girl paid no attention to the pissed off half demon she was tired of this she was tiered of it all she loved him with all her hart and all he did was run off to kikyou never mind that he promised to always protect her well kikyou could have him she was done she was going home he didn't need her now that naraku was dead. A tear slipped out of her tightly closed eyes. She would not cry for him he wasn't worth her tears.

"damnit wench I said stop!" kagome was spun around to face him "what the hell is your problem I get back and you just start yelling at me that your going home why tell me why… is this about kikyou because if it is I thought you understood…" he stopped his rant as he noticed her tears

"kagome… I … please …don't cry…"

She couldn't take it anymore it was too much he reached out to her she slapped his hand away and snapped

"im done inuyasha! Why you want to know why! I LOVE YOU! YOU STUPID DOG I LOVE YOU AND YOU DON'T CARE SO I GIVE UP I CANT DO THIS GO BE WITH KIKYOU SHES ALL YOU CARE ABOUT ANYWAY!" kagome burst into sobbing tears and ran she had to get to the well she had to get home she was crying so hard she could barley breath she couldn't see and fell to the ground and cried her anguish out.

Inuyasha stood still as the girl he loved more than anything ran from him and he didn't know what to do. The beast in him raged at him go you fool bring back our mate what are you waiting for… he had never ran so fast in his life.

He followed her sent and found her collapsed in the forest floor by the well she flinched as he approached im an idiot how could I hurt her like this I swear if shell just forgive me Ill never leave her side no mater what ill stay with her forever I swear…

"kagome… oh gods im sorry please don't leave me… I cant lose you.." he fell to his knees and griped her shoulders "kags I love you and im so sorry I took so long to tell you but I thought you wouldn't love me in return I want you for my mate but I didn't know if you would want that to.. Oh gods please don't leave me ill do any thing anything just name it" he pulled her into his arm in a crushing hug filled with desperation.

It was the hug more than his words that got thought to kagome it was full of love and fear and need.

She looked into his eyes so full of sadness and all she wanted to do was ease it im an idiot he just going to hurt you again but I don't care I love him

"do you mean it inuyasha you want me for your mate?"

Hope let his eyes "oh gods yes please ill never leave your side just please don't go"

Kagome reached up and laid a hand on his cheek

"if you want me im yours but inuyasha I wont survive being hurt again my hart can't take it"

"my kagome ill always be with you I love you" and he pulled her into a deep kiss there first it was passionate and tender she parted her lips and he took possession of her his tong sweeping in to mingle with hers she moaned he growled…

A strong wind swept though the trees the force of it pulling the lovers apart pushing between them inuyasha one way kagome into the well…

Once the wind stopped inuyasha jumped into the well with every intension of going to get his mate he hit the bottom with a thud and looked around in confusion this wasn't right kagome where was kagome?

"KAGOME! KAGOME! NOOOO!" inuyasha pounded his fist into the dirt over and over again until blood begin to form pools on the ground "kagome…" his broken whisper echoed back to him "I will find you…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**a/n: ok I have to say im sorry my chs have been so short it is like 4 pages on my comp but only one when you get it my bad also review please if this story dosnt get any I will discontenu it because it feels like noone is reading it don't worry I take good and bad and I probly wont relese the killer bunnies on you lol**_

**Ch. 2**

**Kagome hit the gound with a bang and hit her head on the wall she saw nothing but blackness…**

**She woke up in her bed with her mom hovering over her a worried forwn on her face**

"**kagome are you ok? You hit your head pretty hard"**

"**how long was I gone this time? Inuyasha should be here soon so stoke up on the ramen you know how he loves the stuff…" kagome stopped speaking seeing the confused look on her mothers face**

"**kagome what are you talking about who is inuyasha and why would he be coming here"**

"**mom you know who he is he comes to get me from the fudale area to get me so I can help him fight naraku…" it was then that kagome noticed the calender on the wall what is going on **

"**mom you need to change the callender its like 10 mounths behind" she said lafing**

**Her mom looked at it then at her "kagome how hared did you hit your head its croect"**

**Shaking her head kagome was getting a bad felling**

"**mom how long was I in the well?"**

"**well as long as it took your brother to come get me then I pulled you out and here we are. You must have had a amazing dream you should write it down it souns like a good book" and with that her mother kissed her head and left the room so she could get up**

**Reaching up she felt the large lump on her head man I did hit it hard then why did it feel like mounths had gone by instead of minites **

"**inuyasha…" no he couldn't be a figment of her mind her hart screamed it wasn't fair she just got him she couldn't lose him why was fate being so crul running as fast as she could she came to a stop in front of the well.**

**She was going back and that was that.**

**She jumped down and… and nothing. Nothing happened "no no no no no this isent right the jewle." it wasn't there it had been on her when she feel where was it.**

**She was tired so tiered she had to go to bed. She made her way inside to her room then to her bed she was so tiered she couldn't even rember why she had gone to the well in the frist place… she was drefting off when a face flashed in front of her**

" _**mate don't leave me please I love you"**_

**She sat up inuyasha she had forgot inuyasha what was going on it was drefting a way like a dream…**

**She ran to her desk and took out a nootpad and begain to write my name is kagome and I feel into a well and came out in fudel japan…**

**The next day**

**Kagome woke up and sighed time for school she got up and got dressed and noticed a nootpad on the desk she begain flepping though it it was full of stories about demons and drawings as well she new it was her work but she couldn't rember when she wrote it…**

**Strange a skech of golden eyes stared at her burring into her soul she set the book down and walked out of the room…**

**A few days later the nightmares begain…**

**Always the same she was running though the forest crying trying to find something or someone she couldn't see all she could see was gold eyes and she knew she had to get to them they held her soul and a voice would echo in her mind**

"_**I proised I would always be with you" **_

**She started lossing sleep**

**Her mom became worred**

**Her school work slipet**

**She started to loses herself**

**Her mom sent her to her god perents in the usa**

**A new start**

**But the eyes and voice folled **

**She was put on pills to stop her depresion…**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So sorry yall my computer crashed taking with it all the chapters I worked on so I released the killer bunnies. I'm now rewriting it all on my (gasp) cell phone. Maybe this is will work until I get my computer back up. I'm still here I haven't forgotten yall.


End file.
